At the Beginning With You
by packageforkurt
Summary: Fluffy Klaine goes shopping at Bed Bath & Beyond for their first apartment together.


**So I haven't written much like this, but this idea's been in the back of my mind for a while. Mainly fluff, let me know what you think :). I think it's sort of unrealistic maybe? But yeah let me know.**

**The song is 'At The Beginning' by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.**

The automatic doors of Bed Bath & Beyond opened with a whoosh, and Blaine was off.

"Kurt, look! Look!" Blaine jumped around the aisles like a toddler, pointing at and touching everything in his path as he ran ahead of Kurt who grabbed a cart, laughing at his boyfriend's eagerness. Blaine was so jumpy that when the pair reached a section with breakables, Kurt felt compelled to grab his arm and keep him close by his side. This was easier said than done, unfortunately.

"Kurt, look at the soap dish!" "Kurt, look at that bath mat!" Amused, Kurt would smile and nod at these comments while he picked out various items for their apartment. _Their apartment. _This thought never ceased to make Kurt smile, while at the same time nearly gape in awe at just how far the pair had come. Blaine noticed this look every time, and wouldn't pass up a chance to point it out and pull him into a tight hug. The younger boy may act silly at times, but this meant just as much to him as it did to Kurt. Blaine finally seemed to be tiring out, as he actually started to provide constructive comments for their choices. He began to hum under his breath, shooting Kurt a playful smile. Kurt shushed him, although unable to hide a small grin as he attempted to read the description on a silverware set. This, however, apparently only encouraged Blaine to hum louder and move dangerously close to him. "Stop!" Kurt shot, but the giggle that followed took out any authority the statement held. The humming rose to full out singing, and Kurt gave a quiet _'aw' _as he recognized the song.

_We were strangers_  
_Starting out on a journey_  
_Never dreaming_  
_What we'd have to go through_  
_Now here we are_  
_And I'm suddenly standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

At this point, they were getting some looks, but Blaine kept it quiet, classy, and well...New York tended to be more forgiving than Lima. Blaine took Kurt's hands and pulled him away from the cart, singing through Kurt's "Blaine! We can't just leave our cart! They'll put it back!"

_We were strangers_  
_On a crazy adventure_  
_Never dreaming_  
_How our dreams would come true_  
_Now here we stand_  
_Unafraid of the future_  
_At the beginning with you_

He was skipping around, shortening the song to draw less attention (if that was possible), and to adapt it from a duet to a solo, but Kurt felt himself tearing up all the same.

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I wanna keep going on_  
_Starting out on a journey_  
_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

"Blaine..." Kurt started, before giving up words and rushing over to pull him into a meaningful embrace. Blaine smiled contentedly and wrapped his arm around the older boy. Sure enough, when they returned, their cart was gone. Kurt sighed, "Well, there's an hour of shopping down the drain." He frowned, eyes narrowing. "This didn't have anything to do with the fact that I picked out those drapes you didn't like, does it?"

"Don't forget they were the last ones in stock! Finding them again'll take some searching." Blaine said with a wink. "But no, it was definitely not just that," he stated, and, after habitually checking his surroundings, pulled Kurt in for a quick kiss. "Maybe shopping a few hours more won't be such a bad thing." Kurt thought with a smile as he grabbed Blaine, who had been distracted by free chocolate samples. The last thing he needed was _more_ energy.

"Come on you, we've got a lot to do."


End file.
